A New Life
by sheppy989
Summary: Marie is a girl of many talents yet she has to leave her old life for a new one. Living with her estranged uncle in the Musketters garrison is made up of one adventure after another. How will she cope with her world changing? Will she find an everlasting love or will she parish when the cardinal resizes who she really is? (first ever fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

The road to Pairs was long and treacherous, even more so for a young lady. Since my father had passed away I was on my way to live with my estranged uncle. The trees seemed to thin out singling I was leaving the forest behind. As I crested a small hill I could look down on all the glory that was Paris. This was to be my new home, the hustle and bustle apparent even from this distance. I was a long way from home to say the least. A hot bath would be most welcome to relieve the tension in my aching muscle. Looking at me know you might mistake me for a man at first. Scuffed boots covered my small feet; a maroon shit was tucked into my leather leggings followed by my jerkin. The coat my father gave me was covering my arms keeping the cool fall air from my skin. I had a hat pulled low on my head, hiding the feminine features of my face.

I think back to the last time I saw my uncle; it had been at my mother's funeral almost10 years ago. He was my mother's older brother and they had always been close. I remember him visiting our small little cottage often as a child. However after her death it seemed like it was too painful for him to visit. My mother was always so full of life; she had a soft feminine way about her. The thing I remember the most about her was the way she would sing whenever she was busy with everyday chores. Her soft brown hair pinned up with a few strands falling down to frame her face.

I got my looks from my father, dark curly brown hair that fell down my back. It was so thick it never stayed up; I always wore it in a braid over my shoulder. My mother had tried numerous times to pin it up like a lady but it always fell out from the weight of it. Father was a hard man; I never understood what drew my mother to him. He never spoke of his feelings, assuming we already new he loved us. He raised me to be a survivor. Teaching me to shoot a musket at a young age, he took fishing and me hunting. He had wanted a son to carry on the family name, however after many attempts to have a child he was happy when I was born. Mother once told me he had cried when told he had a daughter, smiling through the tears he had said I have a daughter. He never once looked down on me for my sex but taught me to always value myself.

My father was the greatest man I had ever known, and now that he was gone I felt lost. With no other living family my uncle had sent for me when news of my fathers death had reached him. I was unsure of my place in my uncle's life and could hardly remember what he looked like. I knew he was one of the Kings Musketeers. Mother had always been proud of that fact.

I heard musket fire off in the distance, the sound snapping me back to the present. Two men on horseback were fleeing and heading right towards me. My horse begin to get excited thinking that it was time to flee as well. Another shot rang out as one man fell lifelessly from his horse. His partner looked behind him at the four men charging forward on their own horses. One yelled out for the man to stop, identifying themselves as the king's musketeers. This spurred me into action the man was well within range, I dragged my musket out and yelled for the man to stop, raising the musket up taking aim.

Little did I know that this moment was going to change my life completely and I was in for one hell of a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

First I would like to thank everyone who has read this story along with MONICMACK for your favorite and follow.

Again I would like to say this is my first fanfic, if you have any comments; good or bad please post. I welcome it all.

 _Another shot rang out as one man fell lifelessly from his horse. His partner looked behind him at the four men charging forward on their own horses. One yelled out for the man to stop, identifying themselves as the king's musketeers. This spurred me into action the man was well within range, I dragged my musket out and yelled for the man to stop, raising the musket, taking aim._

The man in question continued his advancement towards me. Taking a deep breath, calming my pounding heart and relaxing tense muscles. My finger rested lightly on the trigger. Once more I repeated for the man to stop, my voice strong and determined. The man never once slowed his approach, spurring his horses even faster. One last inhale to steady myself, ever so lightly I squeezed the trigger, and the man was flung backwards off his horse from the impact. He whimpered when he hit the dirt, clutching his shoulder in agony. I had never shot a man before, only ever animals for survival. I hoped I had done the right thing and hoped this would not upset my uncle.

As I lowered my musket two of the musketeers rained their horses to a halt near the man while the other two continued towards me.

Stopping a few feet in front of me "Thank you sir for you assistance in apprehending this criminal." One musketeer said. I looked towards him lifting an eyebrow at the "sir" comment. He was an attractive man with eyes that seemed to look into your soul and know all your deepest desires. His mustache was slightly upturned and thick curly hair stuck out from beneath the brim of his hat. He looked like the type of man that was not used to being told no. I smirked at the surprise coming his way.

"You're welcome misour, yet you are mistaken, I am no man." I said while taking my hate off. "My name is Marie Claremont"

The musketeer removed his hate bowing slightly "My apologies, Mademoiselle, My name is Arimis of the Kings musketeers, and this sour chap to my right is Athos."

I glanced towards the musketeer named Athos, his face obscured by his hat riding low. I wondered how he fought with his hat like that. A scar graced his lip leaving a trail through his mustache. From what I could tell his eyes looked on almost indifferently towards me. It seemed he was in deep thought.

The sound of gravel crunching drew my eyes towards the other two musketeers. They had secured the criminal and were approaching us. My eyes were obediently drawn to the taller of the two. His skin was slightly darker; eyes dark yet warm at the same time. They seemed to pull you in. His walk said it all, he was confident, tall with broad shoulders. He was a total bad ass and new it. His uniform was a deep brown and adorned with little silver pins around the collar. He came to a standstill a few feet from my horse; he tipped the brim of his hat, "Mademoiselle"

His voice washed over me unlike any other. It was rugged, deep, the kind of voice my mother had warned me about.

 _'Mother, how did you know father was the one?"_

" _It was his voice, when he first spoke his voice was like a song and I new that it was a sound I never wanted to live without"_

A slight blush traveled up my neck at the memory. I feared I might give away my thoughts so I looked to the young man standing on the right of Mr. talk dark and handsome. His smile was slightly cocky, like he knew my secrets. Which I really hoped he did not…I have a few I would like to remain hidden if at all possible.

"I am Da'rtagnion" the young man gave a slight bow of the head "and this quiet beast to my left is Porthos"

"This road is dangerous for a lady to be traveling alone, even one so proficient with a musket" Said Athos eyeing me with suspicion.

" I am traveling to my uncle's and this road is the only way I know to reach him." I looked between the four men. I had no doubt they had heard of my uncle and that was a small bit of information I wanted to keep to myself. I feared Uncle Treville would be unhappy with my presence in Paris.

Arimis spoke up, "Then we will escort you as far as we can, given the assistance you have give us"

"Ware you headed?" Porthos asked.

I could feel the blush rise up my cheeks at the sound of his voice. Oh was I in for a world of trouble with this one. I pulled my at a little further down my face hoping to hide my embarrassment.

"I ummm…clearing my throat, this was no time to chicken out, regardless of my fears. "Lifting my head I looked Porthos in the eyes, "I am heading to the Musketeer Garrison to see my uncle." I said in one breath.

The looks that passed between the four men were full of questions and suspicion on Athos part.

Athos was the one to voice the one question on everyone's mind, "Who is your uncle?"

Biting my lip was a bad habit and I was biting my lip right now. " Captain Treville"


End file.
